He never left
by crazy-marauderette
Summary: Told in Sakura's point of view. What is it like to know that someone loves you more that he should? And that that someone is your brother? Sakura/Syaoran


**A/N: **This is my first oneshot. I hope it's enough to tickle your fancy. I got this idea from a story I heard and I thought of making my own version of this story.

Oh and in this story Sakura and Syaoran are

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

(Told in Sakura's Point of View)

Me and my brother had always been close. I loved him dearly as a brother and I know that he feels the same about me. It was really nice having a brother like him, so loving, so protective and always there for me. I know that I could never imagine my life without my brother, Syaoran.

He was a year older than I, he's tall and well built. He had piercing brown eyes and chocolate hair that was always ruffled. We really didn't look alike, with my auburn hair that was lighter than his hair and emerald eyes, no one would have known that we were actually siblings. We used this 'advantage' to get away from unwanted admirers. We usually pretend to be lovers to drive them away because honestly no one would doubt it. Modesty aside though, we are both beautiful. Not that he's gay or anything but it's just seems like the perfect way to describe him. He was just so gorgeous, he can make any girl fall at his feet but like me he never had a special reason for this was that I didn't need any other man in my life, all I need is my father and my brother. I never knew his reason though.

When I had my prom he insisted that I have him as chaperon. I laughed at him and told him I didn't want to bother him. He still insisted but I refused so he didn't talk to me for two days. It was ridiculous! He was getting worked up with such a simple thing.I was stubborn enough to make the cold shoulder treatment last for two days but after the second day I really couldn't hold it much longer. I was mad but I still love him and I swallowed my pride. I cried in front him! I had rehearsed the lines that I wanted to tell him but at the exact moment I opened my mouth tears rolled from my eyes. He immediately pulled me to his chest and patted my head. I heard his velvet voice.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been too protective"

I sobbed harder, he held me tighter. I never wanted to pull away from his touch, I felt so safe so assured that he will never ever leave me. I loved these moments with him.

He usually promised me that when he gets his driver's license he will drive me home from school everyday. He probably thinks that it's safer. I loved him for that. So the day he finally got his license the first thing he did was drive me to the ice cream parlor, which was only two blocks away from our house! I couldn't believe it but I still appreciated that he let me be the first to ride with him.

A few weeks later, something happened that changed my life.

I was chatting with my friend Tomoyo while waiting for my brother to pick me up. It was already getting a little late and Tomoyo needed to go home already. I said that it was okay if she goes. I wondered where Syaoran was, it was so unlike him. I decided to start walking but my phone rang. I answered it and all I can hear was sobbing. I immediately knew something was wrong. It was my mom, she told me about Syaoran. About his car accident and his critical state in the hospital. I tried to keep my body from shaking but I can't. I dropped my phone on the street and immediately went to the hospital.

What I saw there made my heart break into pieces.

There he was lying in a hospital bed breathing shallow breaths.I couldn't find the twinkle in his eyes, his usually smiling face was lifeless. I couldn't help it much longer, I ran to his side and sobbed my eyes out. This couldn't happen to him, no way was this happening. I was sobbing like hell, I can see my mom from across the room also crying.

A loud beeping noise interrupted our cries.

I felt like I was dreaming, like I was just floating there. Nurses and Doctors came rushing in trying to pump back the life into my brother. I can sense it, I can sense the worse about to come. I was too stunned to even cry while I anxiously watched the doctors scurry over him. I can feel my lip quiver and my knees were slowly failing to support my weight so I had to lean on a table for support.

A few agonizing moments later I heard a long beep. The doctor turned and shook his head. I felt like someone just sucked out my soul. I couldn't believe it. No, I didn't wanna believe it. I looked at him and expected him to open his eyes.

"OPEN YOU EYES GOD DAMN IT!! YOU CAN"T DIE!!" I heard myself say. Tears were rushing from my eyes. It can't be true, this is just some stupid nightmare. My head was spinning. I felt faint then I just blacked out.

I woke up in my room. I can't remember how I got there. I rubbed my eyes which were very sore from my crying then I remembered why I was crying. My beloved brother was.... he was gone.

His funeral was a quiet affair consisting only of our close friends and relatives. I wasn't crying, I felt numb. I never ate and I just lied in bed. I felt like I want to die and go after Syaoran. It was terrible, it scared me, knowing that I would never get to see his smiling face ever again, that I wont get to embrace him.

It was during these days that something peculiar happened to me.

I was sitting in my bed just staring at the wall. I shivered and hugged myself. I suddenly felt warm then something moved at the corner of my eye. I turned and my jaw dropped. At first I thought it was just fog. But the longer I stared the clearer the image became.

It was my brother.

He was sitting beside me piercing me with his eyes. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He just passed away but here he is like nothing happened. I wanted to speak but I didn't know what to say. Then he smiled. I could feel my eyes brim with tears again. It's as if my heart finally started beating again, all because I saw him smile. I cried and reached out to hold him but my hand passed through him. This made me cry harder. He looked at me with a pained expression and I felt that he was feeling the same way I felt. He mouthed something and leaned in closer to my face, I felt his cold lips against mine and he vanished.

It took me a while too realize what just happened. My brother just kissed me. It finally made sense why he never liked anyone else. It was because he thought of us as real lovers. I was crying still because of pain and joy.I never thought that he liked me that way. But despite the pain I felt happy and at peace.

It has been a long time since this happened and I have accepted my brothers passing. But up till now whenever I cry because of problems or because I'm unhappy, I feel something warm surround me as if embracing me and instantly I'd stop crying

* * *

**A/N: **There! I hope you liked it!! Please feel free to give me a review!! ^.^


End file.
